bout 12 knights elected
by wolfusupprassi
Summary: ada 12 namja terpilih untuk menyelamatkan bumi dari 'mereka' yang ingin menguasai bumi. 12 namja itu di berikan kekuatan khusus untuk melawan 'mereka'.Namun,ke-12 namja itu belum sepenuhnya mengetahui kekuatan mereka sendiri. 'mereka' itu juga ingin mengambil kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh ke-12 namja itu. jadi,apa yang di lakukan ke-12 namja itu?/All member EXO/other SNSD/BAP/SHINEE/
1. Chapter 1

**ANNYEONG CHINGU^^ Ini ff pertama saya yang saya post di sini~ jadi mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan atau apapun lah itu. ff ini juga murni dari pikiran saya,kalau ada yang merasa pernah baca yang sama seperti punya saya,saya jamin itu 100% tidak di sengaja. okey itu saja happy reading~**

**Adventure**

**typo,gaje,ga sesuai EYD,OOC**

**rated : T**

**dont like? dont read.**

**#LuHanPOV**

Hari ini aku sedang berjalan menuju flat ku. aku baru pulang dari berbelanja tadi karna saeng ku yang sangat ke-ibuan itu memintaku untuk berbelanja keperluan dapur. saeng ku itu bernama DO Kyungsoo. namja yang lebih pendek dan sedikit lebih berisi dari pada aku itu sangat suka menyuruh ku berbelanja,padahal aku sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliah ku,bahkan malam ini sangat lah dingin. ia sungguh tega menyuruh ku ke luar di malam yang sangat dingin ini. menyebalkan!

oh ya,aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama ku Xi LuHan. cukup panggil aku luhan saja. Aku anak kuliah semester 3 di SMent university. aku mengambil jurusan bisnis. karna **_daddy_** ku adalah seorang pembisnis di china,dan dia menyuruhku masuk jurusan bisnis agar aku dapat melanjutkan pekerjaan _daddy_ ku. soal **_daddy_** dan **_mommy_** ku,mereka tinggal di china karna urusan bisnis tentu saja. aku tinggal di sini sendirian.**_well..._** awalnya aku sendiri,namun karna ada baekhyun dan kyungsoo aku jadi tidak sendirian lagi di sini yey!

ehm. maaf sikap ku seperti anak kecil ini,tapi ya... begitulah! banyak yang bilang kelakuan ku tidak seperti umurku saat ini. mau tau umurku berapa? tidak perlu tau lah. okey back to story.

soal baekhyun,ya dia teman 1 flat ku juga dengan kyungsoo. dia berbeda 2 tahun dari ku,sedangkan kyungsoo berbeda 1 tahun dari ku sedangkan kyungsoo dan baekhyun,mereka hanya berjarak 1 tahun saja. walau begitu,kami itu sama-sama semester 3! hanya saja kami berbeda jurusan. aku bisnis,kyungsoo fotografer,dan baekhyun kedokteran. walau kami pisah memisah kami selalu bersama. okey kembali ke keadaan ku sekarang.

kaki ku sangat kaku saking kedinginannya. malam ini sangat dingin... aku sangat tidak kuat,aku orangnya gampang sekali terkena flu. mungkin saat sampai di rumah aku akan terkena flu dan tidak akan masuk kuliah dulu selama beberapa hari. ini karna kyungsoo yang menyuruhku! aish jinja...

**TAP TAP**

aku menghentikan langkah ku setelah mendengar sebuah langkah kaki. namun,itu bukan suara langkah kaki ku,namun langkah kaki itu terdengar dari arah belakang ku. aku membalikan badan ku,aku tersentak kaget dan menjatuhkan barang belanjaan ku ke aspal. kenapa aku kaget? jelas saja! tiba-tiba ada namja yang tidak ku kenal berada di hadapan ku sekarang,dengan wajah yang sangat dekat,hingga hidung kami bersentuhan. jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. sejenak aku terpaku dengan wajah tampan nya dan kulit putih mulusnya... oh tidak jantung ini,benar-benar tidak tau tempat. menyebalkan. ku tatap matanya,matanya itu... ah tidak,aku tidak boleh terjerat dari tatapannya itu. tapi,sinar matanya seperti... errr minta tolong. ada apa sebenarnya?

"to...tolong aku..."

"m...mwo?"

**TBC~**

Wahaha mianhae kalau jelek dan terlalu pendek dan juga kurang ada penjelasan lebih. sengaja soalnya wkwk

DELETE OR NEXT? Ini semua tergantung pada readers semuanya^^ okey~ thankseu!

dont forget to reviews:333


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNYEONG!^^ saya balik lagi membawa lanjutan ff nya. Karna chapter sebelumnya kurang panjang,makanya saya update kilat. Oke lanjut aja ne ga mau banyak bacot dulu oke happy reading!**

.

.

.

bout 12 knights elected

typo,gaje,ga sesuai EYD,OOC

rated : T

dont like? dont read.

.

.

.

**#LuhanPOV**

"m…mwo?"

Apa maksud orang ini? Minta tolong? Apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi pada namja ini?

"HEY KAU! TUNGGU!"

Terdengar sebuah teriakan dengan suara yang berat. Seperti suara ahjussi ahjussi tua. Namja itu menengok ke arah suara yang berada di belakangnya,mukanya langsung terlukis ketakutan yang luar biasa. Lalu dia membalikan wajahnya dan menatapku lagi,entah reflek atau apa aku juga ikut menatapnya. Matanya itu…. Sungguh mata yang indah,siapa saja dapat terjerat dengan mudah karna tatapannya itu. Dan _**well….. **_Aku salah satu orang yang sudah terjerat dari keindahan matanya itu. Namun ada sedikit keganjalan di matanya,yaitu tatapan yang member tahu kalau iya ketakutan dan meminta pertolongan. Ia tidak berbicara apa-apa dan sepertinya ia tau kalau aku sudah tau apa maksud dari tatapannya itu.

"HEY KAU! KEMARI!"

Suara ahjussi ahjussi itu menyadarkan ku dari lamunan ku. Tanpa fikir panjang,aku langsung menariknya ke gang sempit di pinggir jalan,dan tak lupa membawa belanjaan ku yang sempat aku jatuhkan di pinggir jalan. Aku menariknya ke arah gang itu sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya. Ia mengikuti ku tanpa bertanya sama sekali aku akan membawanya kemana. Sebenarnya aku ingin membawanya ke flat ku,dengan lewat sini aku dapat dengan cepat membawanya ke flat ku.

"HEY ANAK KEPARAT! KEMARI KAU! JANGAN KABUR!"

Suara ahjussi tua itu semakin dekat,aku melihat ke arah belakang,dan aku melihat ahjussi itu sudah berada 10 meter di belakangku,dan terlihat juga ahjussi itu tidak sendiri,ia membawa teman-temannya. Aish… entah apa yang di lakukan namja ini sampai dikejar orang-orang itu,apa ia mencuri? AH… bukan saat nya aku memikirkan hal itu,yang penting sekarang aku harus mempercepat lari ku agar aku dan namja ini tidak tertangkap. Kalau namja ini tertangkap aku juga tertangkap kan? Dan aku juga pasti masuk ke dalam permasalahan ini karena membawa seorang namja yang "mungkin" seorang pencuri itu. Dan tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangan namja itu,dan sialnya… yang menariknya adalah salah satu ahjussi-ahjussi tua yang mengejar kami. Karna aku sedang memegang tangan namja itu,otomatis aku juga ikut tertarik. AH! INI HARI SIAL KU!

"tertangkap juga kau pencuri kecil,dan sepertinya kau membawa teman"

Aish sial! Benar-benar sial! Aku sudah menduga,jika tertangkap aku pasti masuk kepermasalahan namja ini,dan benar saja. Aku menengok ke arah namja itu yang sedang menstabilkan nafasnya. Sepertinya bukan ia saja yang menstabilkan nafasnya,aku dan ahjussi-ahjussi tua itu yang sekitar ada 3 orangan pun juga menstabilkan nafasnya. Aku menundukan kepalaku,aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini,aku berdoa dalam hati agar aku dan namja ini dapat selamat. Kan tidak adil jika aku sendiri yang selamat. Tiba-tiba tangan ku terasa hangat. Aku mendongakan kepalaku dan ternyata namja yang berada di sebelahku itu menggenggam erat tanganku,seakan tau kalau aku sedang khawatir dan sudah ber-_**negatif thinking. **_Aku menatap wajahnya,ia sedang menatap ku dan tersenyum. Aku terpaku,ternyata ia sangat-sangat tampan,aku membalas senyumannya itu.

"cih,bukan saat nya kalian berpacaran anak muda. Dan kau,yeoja manis kenapa engkau mau bersengkongkol dengan namja keparat ini?"

Mendengar kata-kata salah satu ahjussi itu,senyuman namja itu berubah dan berganti dengan tatapan tajam dan membunuh. Dan tunggu? Seperti nya ada yang mengganjal dari perkataan ahjussi itu. Yeoja? Aku itu namja! Yang benar saja. Aku menatap ahjussi yang berbicara tadi dan memberikan deathglare.

"yeoja kata mu? Hey ahjussi tua! Apa kau tidak lihat aku ini namja?"

Ahjussi-ahjussi terdiam dan menatap ku tidak percaya,bukan hanya ahjussi-ahjussi itu tapi sang namja yang ada di sebelah ku juga menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"huh? Namja katamu? Cih wajah mu yang seperti itu di bilang namja? Yang benar saja! Jangan menipu kami yeoja cilik!"

Aku mempoutkan bibir ku,aku kesal dengan mereka yang seenaknya saja memanggil ku yeoja! Aku melihat ke arah namja tadi,dia melihat ke arah ku masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku kembali mempoutkan bibirku,kali ini dengan pipi yang di gembungkan. Tiba-tiba terdengar kekehan pelan. Aku melihat ke arah samping dan melihat namja itu tertawa! Hah aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Aku kembali menatap ahjussi-ahjussi itu yang sepertinya sedang bingung dengan kelakuanku dan perkataan ku tadi. Aku pun berdiri,otomatis genggaman tangan ku dengan namja itu terlepas. Aku pun menatap ahjussi-ahjussi tadi dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"YA AHJUSSI BODOH! AKU INI NAMJAA! LIHAT AKU SAJA TIDAK PUNYA DADA!"

Kataku lantang dan keras sambil memegang dadaku yang ehm memang rata untuk namja. Ahjussi-ahjussi dan namja itu melongo dan melihat ku dengan wajah yang bodoh. Ugh… ingin sekali aku kabur sekarang ini. Aku mendudukan diri ku lagi di tempat semula dan menekukkan kaki ku lalu menenggelamkan wajahku disana. Aku sangat malu sekarang.. sangattt!

"HAH! Dasar! Kukira kau sungguhan yeoja! Ayo kita habisi kedua anak ini!"

Aku semakin menenggelamkan kaki ku ke dalam lututku. Aku sangat takutttt!

**GREP**

Aku merasa ada yang memelukku. Dan benar saja,namja itu memelukku sekarang. Aku merasa nyaman sekarang,namun ini sama sekali tidak mengurangi kekhawatiran ku. Dan yang terjadi adalah…

* * *

**TBC~**

**Hehe mianhae Cuma sepanjang ini. Author lagi buru-buru soalnya. Author bakal nge-update chapter selanjutnya secepatnya deh! Semoga suka ne ne.**

**Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
